A Hundred Ways to Show My Love
by writergirl3005
Summary: You do know that I love you, don't you? I may not always be able to say it, but I can show you in a multitude of ways. Written using the 100 Royai prompts. Royai, Parental!Royed and Ed and Al
1. 20 - Murderer - Parental RoyEd

He could still see the charred corpse in his mind, could smell the charred body. It was nauseating.

He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was clear. Colonel Mustang had murdered Lieutenant Ross.

_Maria Ross was a fugitive. Our orders were shoot to kill. So I did._

How could he be so cold and unfeeling? And when he and Al tried to protest, that bastard fed them the line about always following orders and never questioning them.

He knew that the Colonel had killed people before. You don't get to be a soldier in the army without having to kill. But Lieutenant Ross was innocent. She didn't kill Hughes.

And yet, it didn't seem to matter to the Colonel.

And the other soldier, Colonel Dougles accused the Mustang of deliberately aiding Ross' escape so that he could dispense justice on his own.

_Please deny it, please say that it isn't true._ Ed begged. But it was all in vain.

_I think such speculation is best avoided._ That was what the bastard said. He didn't even try to deny it.

Ed had always thought that the Colonel was a kind hearted man(jerk though he he may be). But the man standing in front of him was a murderer.


	2. 10 - Promise - Royai

The time she had dreaded for years had come. She had to fulfill her promise to shoot him if he strayed.

* * *

Dread rose in her as the Homonculus Envy gloated about killing Hughes. She saw the look of horror on Roy's face; the look that slowly transformed into hate. And when he tugged his glove down his hand with that terrifying look an his face, she knew.

The moment she had been dreading for all these years, the moment that she hoped would never come had arrived.

"Scar, Fullmetal, leave this place to me," he said. "He's _my_ prey."

The tone of his voice, his words; they scared her. When one of the chimera agreed to lave, Envy stretched his arm , his giant palm blocking them, declaring that no one would be leaving.

A snap and a blast, and with a scream of pain, Envy's tongue was reduced to ashes. Roy taunted the Homonculus, his hand still raised, poised to attack.

"Lieutenant, will it really be okay-" Ed asked in concern.

"Go, Edward," she said. "We'll figure something out." _I'll stop Roy from stepping of the path._ But in her mind's eye, she saw one of her bullets striking Roy in the back; his blood splattering on the floor. She saw him slumping to the floor in a heap, the light in his eyes fading away.

When Ed tried to protest, Roy insisted. The gorilla chimera grabbed Edward, dragging him out the room. The others filed out while Envy still recovered from Roy's earlier attack.

Soon, only the three of them were left in the room. "I see, so you've been seeking revenge for Hughes' death this entire time," said Envy, making his way to his feet. He began to transform. "What a beautiful friendship!" The resulting transformation was a monster that could only be found in horror stories.

"Stay back Lieutenant," said Roy. The anger in his voice had faded a little, and this gave her hope.

Envy, by now, had finished transforming. "Out of respect for that beautiful friendship, I'll fight you seriously. But I can't really hold back when fighting in this state. Don't blame me for any-"

He was interrupted by a snap; Roy had boiled his eyebrows. The resulting exchange caused her to loose whatever hope she had. He seemed to want to maximise the Homoculus' suffering before killing him.

Envy whipped his tail, and sent some debris flying at Roy. Thankfully, they missed. While Roy was distracted, Envy transformed back into his original shape and ran off. Roy followed him.

"Colonel!" she called out.

"You wait here Lieutenant. I'll dispose of him on my own."

She had no idea how long she remained there, just waiting. The silence was punctuated by the sounds of Envy's screams. Her promises still echoed in her mind. The one she made to Roy.

_If I ever stray from my path, shoot me right away with those hands. You have that right. Will you follow me? _

_Understood. _

The one she made to Madam Christmas.

_Will you look after him? He need you more than he ever did. Please, make sure that he doesn't loose himself in his quest._

_I will Madam. Don't worry, Roy is in good hands._

The one she made to herself.

_I'll promise that I'll keep you on this path. You're a good man Roy, and you deserve the chance to redeem yourself._

She had to fulfil the promise she made.

She took a deep breath and said, "Colonel, I'm sorry but I can't wait." And ran off to follow him.

_If you wish, I will follow you into the depths of hell._


	3. 25 - So I'm Crying - Ed and Al

Soft. The bed so soft. As was the pillow. The sharp smell of antiseptic stung. The prick of the needle hurt his arm. His brother's hand was so warm in his own. Everything felt just so wonderful. Even the unpleasant ones. It was just so nice to feel.

After all those years, he finally got his body back. He could experience all of the things that he missed out on. The first thing he had to do was to hunt up his journal, and start to tick of the items on the list one by one.

Well, he needed to get out of the hospital first. Tears formed in his eyes. He could finally start living again. Before he knew it, he was crying in earnest.

His sobs drew the attention of his brother, who worriedly leapt over to his side. "Al, are you alright? Why are you crying? Is anything wrong?"

Al shook his head. "No, nothings wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" The bewildered look on his brothers face made him chuckle.

"They're happy tears Brother. It's over. My time in armour is over. I can feel again. I can live again. I can cry again. So I'm crying."

Ed smiled, and hugged his brother. Al relished in the feel of his brother's arms around him. It was time to start living.


	4. 27 - Dependency - Royai

"So she just gave up?" asked Furey, upset.

Havoc nodded. "Al said that after shooting Lust a few times, she just collapsed and gave up, asking him to just leave her behind to die."

They all sobered at this fact.

"It's almost like what happened a couple of years ago, when Hawkeye was badly hurt," said Breda, "The Colonel was almost catatonic, unable to do anything at all."

"They really can't live without each other, can they?" asked Falman.

None of them could look at each other. The thought was terrifying - their King and Queen deepened on each other so much, to loose one was to loose them both.

Havoc clenched his hands into fists, bunching up the blankets in his hands. "We can't let that happen," he said firmly. "I may no longer be of much use-"

"Not if the Colonel gets his way," said Breda.

Havoc shook his head. He disagreed, but this as not the time. "Forget about that for now. Our King and Queen literally depend on each other. We - You have to make sure that no harm comes to them."

They didn't bother correcting Havoc about not including himself in the group. They nodded and saluted. "Yes sir," they said in unison. For this was their most important mission, far surpassing anything else.

They couldn't imagine a world where their King and Queen no longer lived.


	5. 46 - All night vigilSleepless night

Roy had no idea how it had happened. One minute, Fullmetal was ranting at him, and the next, he had collapsed on the floor in a heap.

The suddenness of it all had terrified Roy. He jumped out of his chair and made his way to the boy's side. Roy gulped as he felt Ed's forehead. It was very hot - the kid was obviously running a fever.

"Come on shrimp, please wake up," said Roy, shaking the boy's prone form. Insulting the kid about his height could wake him up from a coma, and he was hoping for a sign - any sign that Ed was alright.

"Don't call me shrimp." The reply was weak, quite unlike his usual passionate deliveries. But it would do for Roy. He breathed a sigh of relief. Ed was alright, if he could still protest - albeit weakly - about people insulting him about his vertical deficiency.

"Come on," he said, lifting the boy in his arms. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"Not small enough to be carried like a baby," Ed muttered. "Let me walk."

Roy stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious? You collapsed barely two minutes ago. No way I'm letting you walk."

Ed grumbled, but he let Roy carry him to the infirmary.

The doctor in the infirmary said that Ed was just suffering from a fever; that there was nothing to worry about. "A couple of days of rest would be enough for him to recover. Just make sure to keep his temperature down, and ensure that he gets plenty of rest and fluids."

Roy tried not to let his worry show. This was noting. Ed would be alright; the boy recovered from automail surgery in just a year. Something as insignificant as a fever wouldn't bring him down. It was just a fever, so why was he so worried?

_Because your child is sick. _The thought came so easily to him; he was hardly surprised by it. He remembered once when Elicia was ill. Maes was in a state of complete panic throughout the time she was sick. It was parental instinct to worry for you child.

But it was something that he would never admit out loud.

Roy stayed up the entire night just watching Ed,bathing his forehead in cool water, checking his temperature every few hours. Riza came in around dawn, took one look at him and ordered him home to get some rest. "I'll make sure that Ed is alright."

There was no way the he was arguing with her. But he made sure to return in a few hours. Riza frowned at him, but said nothing.

"How is he?" asked Roy.

"Temperature's gone down a bit. He'll be fine Colonel."

Roy nodded, and sat down next to her. Edward was sleeping soundly, letting out a snore every now and then. Even his snores were minuscule. Roy smiled at the thought.

"What is it Sir?" Riza asked him.

"Nothing, just that even his snores are tiny." The two of them turned to Edward, hoping that he won't wake up at that. Thankfully, Ed continued to sleep. Roy's smile fell again. Or not thankfully. _He didn__'t respond. Is he still okay? What he gets worse? What if he -_

His thoughts were cut off when Riza placed Asher hand on his arm. "Roy," she said softly. "He'll be fine. Edward's strong, he'll pull through this."

"But he didn't react at his snores being called tiny!"

There was a small mumble from Ed, which sounded so muttering like 'not smaller than an ant.' Roy sighed in relief.

Riza smiled. "He gets testy about his vertical deficiencies, doesn't he?"

Roy nodded. "Yes he does." He turned to look at her. "Riza, you don't have to be here with me-"

"Of course I do. I'll stay with you until Edward recovers."

He realised that Riza knew how much Ed meant to him. "Thanks Riza," he said, leaning back into his chair.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. This little tableau they formed could be read as parents sitting by their sick child's bedside, waiting for him to recover.

Roy smiled. He would never tell anyone that. It was one secret he had to keep locked in his heart, at least for now.


	6. 13 - Betrayal - Ed and Al

They were supposed to be brothers! Brothers don't betray each other! Not like this!

Winry was glaring at him, wrench in hand. "Stupid alchemy freak," she said, slamming the wrench on his head. "Messing up my auto mail again because of your stupid stunts."

Al just had to go and blab to Winry about what he had done. Traitor.

"How could you Al? I specifically told you not to tell Winry how I bike my automail!" he yelled at Al later. "We're brothers! We're supposed to stick together no matter what!"

Al shook his head. "I'm sorry brother, but the minute Winry brings out her wrench, it's every man for himself. When Winry is mad, she's as scary as Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Winry came into the room then holding a box full of parts. She glared at Ed. "If you ruin this automail _again_ with your stupid stunts Edward, you won't live to regret it."

Ed gulped. He understood perfectly. Winry Rockbell was not someone to be messed with, especially when automail was involved.


	7. 44 - Hair - Royai

He couldn't stop staring. Riza was growing out her hair, and she looked just so beautiful. (Not that she wasn't beautiful before.)

Her hair was just now reaching her collar. It was much longer than what he had ever seen before.

Roy had to fight the urge to run his fingers through the silky strands. He knew if he did, she would bring out her guns. Riza Hawkeye had one rule in regards to her hair: no one touches unless they have her explicit permission.

"Is something wrong Sir?" Riza asked him, startling him out of his reverie.

Roy blinked. "Nothing Lieutenant. I was just wool gathering."

She sighed. "I would appreciate it if you'd spend less tome wool gathering and more time on paperwork Sir. Some of them are due this evening."

Roy nodded and turned his attention back to his paperwork. But ever so often, when Riza wasn't noticing, he would sneak glances at her. _I can__'t wait to see how she'd look with long hair._


	8. 65 - The You Reflected in the Glass

"Look at you," said Roy as he adjusted Ed's bow tie. "You look so handsome Ed."

"You really think so?" Edward hated the waver in his voice.

"Of course. It's a good thing you had me help in picking something out, instead of sticking with your so called 'bad ass' style."

"It was self preservation," he said shrugging. "Winry would have come after me with her wrench if I did anything to make this wedding less than perfect."

"Women like that are the best kind," Roy declared.

"You would know, considering you're marrying Hawkeye." He grinned. "She has you pretty well trained, hasn't she?"

Roy chuckled at that. "Don't worry shrimp, Winry will have you pretty well trained soon enough."

"Will you ever stop calling me shrimp?" demanded Edward. "I'm almost as tall as you now!"

"Key word being _almost_," teased Roy. "And no, I will not stop calling you shrimp. I may consider it if you stop calling me useless."

Ed flopped on the bed, grumbling about bastard Generals and their constant teasing.

"Get off the bed Fullmetal, you'll crease your clothes. Winry will kill you if you do anything to ruin tomorrow."

Ed immediately leapt off the bed and removed his tux. Roy took the tux from him. "We should get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a big day for us. You go get ready first."

Ed smiled at that. "Yea Mustang. You would need time for your beauty routine, don't you?"

Roy gave Ed a swat on his head as he passed him on the way to the bathroom.

Ed had laughed when Roy emerged from the bathroom after his turn wearing pyjamas with puppies printed on them. Roy rolled his eyes. "They were a gift from Riza," he said.

Ed grinned at that. Hawkeye really had Mustang wrapped around her finger. He settled back into his bed, hoping to get some sleep.

Hours later, Ed tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He was terrified. He was glad that he was marring Winry, but the deep seated terror that he would screw up in some way still lingered in him.

He turned over to see Roy lying on his bed. He wasn't asleep. "Roy?"

"What is it Ed?"

"I'm scared," he whispered. He ducked his head, his features turning pink. "I mean, I waited to marry Winry for so long and now, when it's finally about to happen, I'm terrified."

"It's perfectly natural to feel that way Ed. You're taking one of the biggest steps of your life, of course you'd be worried."

"I'd bet Hughes didn't feel like this," muttered Ed.

The corners of Roy's mouth lifted in a smirk. "On the contrary, he was so nervous that he almost wore a hole in the floor from his constant pacing. He looked ready to die."

"Did he get over it?" asked Ed.

Roy nodded. "The minute he saw Gracia walking towards him. His face just lit up. It was as if he was looking at an angel that had graced him with her presence."

Roy could see that Ed still looked worried. "Come here," he said. Roy switched on the lights and dragged Ed to the mirror.

"Do you know what I see?" he asked.

"A shrimp?" said Ed cheekily.

Roy laughed. "Be serious Edward." Roy placed his hands on Ed's shoulders. "I see a strong young capable man. A man who has faced so many hardships, but came out from them stronger than ever. A man who, even though he faltered, managed to find his way back. That's who I see."

By the end of the speech, Ed was blinking back tears. "You really see all of that?"

Roy pulled Ed in a hug. "I do. And I couldn't be prouder of you Ed."

"Thanks Roy," said Ed through the lump in his throat.

Roy clapped his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Now go get some sleep. We need to get up early and I for one would like at least some shut eye."

Ed smiled at him. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to upset our ladies do we?"

As they settled to sleep, Ed called out, "Roy? Thank you." Ed wasn't just thanking Roy for the pep talk, but everything Roy had done for them.

Roy understood. "Anytime Ed."


	9. 98 - After the Rain - Ed and Al

"Al, what were you thinking?" Ed scolded, as he dried Al's hair with a towel. "You are still recovering, you shouldn't be out in the rain? What if you'd gotten sick? You might die!"

"Brother, I'm not that weak! I've gotten much stronger now, and I could stand to be out in the rain for a little while," protested Al.

Ed sighed. He knew where Al was coming from. He was now finally free from the armour; finally free to feel again. Of course Al would run out into the first rainstorm in Resembool. Al would want to feel the rain.

Ed was startled out of his thoughts when Al sneezed violently. "To bed with you," said Ed. "Get some rest, and I'll get Granny to make some hot soup for you. I'm not taking any chances with your health."

Al rolled his eyes. Brother was being overprotective, but Al didn't mind. It was nice being taken care of by his brother.

Much nicer than being able to feel the rain again.


	10. 19 - Things One Cannot Understand -Royai

"I really don't get why you like him so much," grumbled Rebecca. She was glaring at Roy who was busy flirting with the bartender. "I mean, he's a slacking, womanising bastard. How can you stand to even work for that man?"

Riza hid her smile behind the rim of her glass. As she took a sip of her drink, she glanced at the woman Roy was flirting with. Riza recognised the woman as one of Roy's informants.

"Roy Mustang is a complicated person. It may not seem so, but he is a good man."

Rebecca snorted. "Like hell he is! Do you know the rumours surrounding that man? No one with a reputation like that can be good."

"Rumours are not always true Becca," said Riza, setting her drink on the table. "They're wrong most of the time. Or do I need to remind you the rumours on what you did to the man back in military academy who tried to hit on you even after you had said 'no'?"

Rebecca grimaced. "Okay, I see your point. But most rumours do have an element of truth in them, you have to admit that. I didn't do as much damage to the guy as the rumour claimed." She paused and added, "_As much_ being the key words."

Riza shook her head in disbelief. "Rebecca, he was so terrified of you that for weeks afterwards he ran in the opposite direction whenever he spotted you!"

"Oh, right," said Rebecca. "I must be thinking of another incident."

Riza gave her friend a resigned look. "Just how many men have you scared of like that?"

Rebecca leaned back in her chair. "Hey, if he isn't rich and handsome, I'm not interested. I just hate guys who can't take no for an answer." She leaned closer to Riza, a smirk forming on her face. "But we were talking about Mustang, not about me scaring off pushy guys. Good attempt at changing the subject thought."

Rebecca took another sip of her drink. "Seriously, why are you following that man?"

Riza sighed. There was only one way to end this. "The reasons I follow him - yes Becca, I said reasons, don't make that face - are my own, and they are between me and him." She finished her drink. "It's something that I like to keep private."

"Fine," said Rebecca. "I won't bother you any more on you still can do better than Mustang."

Riza was saved from answering when Roy walked towards them, tucking a slip of paper into his pocket. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, we'll be leaving now. We have some work to do at the office."

Riza bid her goodbyes to Rebecca before leaving with Roy.

"Did she try to get you to transfer again?" he asked her.

"She did," answered Riza. "But I refused. The two of us have a duty to perform, and we can perform it best if we are together."

"You can try explaining things to her," suggested Roy.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Riza could see that Roy was genuinely curious.

Riza pursed her lips, thinking about the best way to word what she believed. "What we have between us is very hard to explain. And I'm not sure that Rebecca would truly understand." She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. "And besides, I'd like to keep somethings private. _That_ is something that Rebecca can _never_ understand."


	11. 35 - Letter - Parental Royed

"Come on Mustang," he muttered to himself. "You have to do it sometime. If you don't, Hawkeye'll be after you with her gun drawn."

He picked up the letter and read it again.

_I, Edward Elric, bearing the title of the Fullmetal Alchemist, hereby__…_

He couldn't read further. Edward had to resign. The only reason he even joined the military was to restore his and his brother's bodies. Even if Edward had wanted to stay (which he certainly didn't) he wouldn't be able to.

The letter shouldn't have come as such a shock. He should have expected it. But it still hurt to get it.

Sighing, Roy began processing the paperwork which would allow Edward to retire from the military.

_Just because Edward__'s retiring from the military doesn't mean that you'll never see him again,_ he reminded himself. He buried his head in his hands. Truth, he was being sentimental. Was this how Madam Christmas felt the first time she had to drop him off at Berthold Hawkeye's house?

It was then Roy noticed the pension that Edward was due to get. He frowned. It was fairly decent as far as pensions went, but it didn't seem enough. Edward had told Roy about his and Alphonse's plans to travel after their recovery in order to continue to study alchemy.

For travel, they needed money. And the pension wouldn't be enough. The State Alchemist salary on the other hand…

Well, if the paperwork was misfiled, no one would notice. Roy Mustang was notorious for not properly fling his paperwork. He could smooth things over with Grumman later.

Besides, the State Alchemist position would become a research position rather than a military one soon enough. And the knowledge that Edward would find out would be perfect for recertification.


	12. 9 - Crime and Punishment - Ed and Al

They said nothing for a while. It was sort of peaceful to be lying on the roof of the hospital watching the clouds go by.

"Brother," said Al.

"Yea?" asked Ed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to me. Both of decided to perform human transmutation. This isn't solely your fault."

"But it really feels that way sometimes," muttered Ed.

"Then whenever you feel that way, come talk to me. We're supposed to stick together, aren't we?"

Ed smiled softly. That was the first thing the two of them had agreed on when they started their journey; they would stick together, no matter what. Because that's what brothers did.

But the doubt still nagged at him. "Don't you blame me Al, even just a little bit?"

"No, I don't."

"But why?" Ed demanded. He needed to know why Al didn't blame him. He, as the older brother had to protect Al. He had failed to protect Al - how could Al still trust him and have faith in him?

"Remember when we were first talking about the possibility of human transmutation?" asked Al.

"Yea, I do." Ed had no idea where this was going.

"I never really protested going ahead with it, even when I knew - when we both knew that it was forbidden. If I was really against it, would you have gone through with it?"

Ed pondered the question. He had to think really hard about it, Al deserved a truthful answer. After thinking about it for a long time, he finally answered. "No, I don't think I would have."

"You see brother?" said Al. "You didn't make me do anything. I went along with the plan to do human transmutation. I performed the taboo willingly. And I was punished for my sin, not yours. So, you should stop blaming yourself."

Ed smiled softly. "Okay, I won't." He knew it would be hard to stop blaming himself after he had done so for the better part of four years. But with his brother by his side, Ed knew that he could do it.


	13. 8 - Store Lined Streets - Royai

"What time does Teacher expect us home?" asked Roy as they walked down the country lane. The fair had arrived in the village, and the excitement in the air was palatable.

"He didn't give us a set time to be home by," said Riza. "I think he wanted the house to himself so that he could research alchemy without us getting underfoot."

"So we have a lot of time to enjoy ourselves. I say we make good use of this rare opportunity!"

They soon reached the fairgrounds. Roy immediately wanted to explore the booths, but he noticed Riza was standing still, not moving at all.

"Come on Riza," said Roy tugging her over to a row of booths. "It's a fair, and you are supposed to have fun at these places!"

"I know that," said Riza. "I just want a moment to take everything in."

"You've never been to a fair before?" asked Roy, his eyebrows raised.

Riza shook her head. "The last time I went to the fair was when my mother was still alive. It's been years."

"Teacher didn't take you?"

She glared at him. "Roy, you've been with us for about two years. Have you ever, in all that time, seen him emerge from his room for something other than alchemy? I even have to take his meals to his room!"

Roy said noting. There was nothing he could say. He grabbed Riza's arm and tugged her to a random booth. "Come on. You've taken it in, now it's time for some fun."

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" asked Roy. He popped a small piece of cotton candy in his mouth.

"Yes I am!" said Riza, her eyes glittering with happiness. "I haven't had so much fun in such a long time! We should come to the fair whenever it's in town!"

Roy grinned. "Of course we shall! I'll be happy to take you anytime you want!"

The two of them stopped at a shooting game. Roy turned to Riza with a big grin on his face. "You wanna try this one out?"

The stall owner raised his eyebrows. "You sure you want the girl to do this kid? I mean you could win her this stuffed dog," he said, gesturing to the huge toy.

"Yep, I'm sure. I'd rather her winning me the dog," said Roy. He nudged Riza. "Go on, give it a go."

Without any change in her expression, Riza stepped up to the stall and picked up the gun. Within a minute (and before the stunned eyes of the stall owner), Riza had won the game.

"Here you go," she said, handing the stuffed dog to a grinning Roy. He quickly gave her a peck on her check, causing her to smile and blush furiously.

The smile remained on her face for the rest of the week.


End file.
